The present invention is directed to beverage storage structures and the like, and more specifically is directed to portable, non-electric coolers, used for storage, the organization and the serving of beverages.
Portable bars and movable beverage storage cabinets and chests have been constructed in many formats. The most common is a fiberglass or stainless steel rectangular tub mounted on wheels or legs which is portable enough to be carried or pushed to a serving area at a convention site, meeting site, or at a party location. These tubs are capable of holding ice as well as beverage containers and generally include a drain for emptying the ice melt.
Mixed drink server apparatus have at times incorporated dry-sinks, work tops (counter tops), and storage cabinets, with cabinet doors having catches and at times including locks. Beverage servers, such as those found in commercial taverns, often include an elongate shelf to accommodate a row of containers in single file, often known as a bartender's “well”. Other beverage holders, including wine racks, have included various trays and racks. Partitions have also been used to separate various types of food and beverage in tub-type coolers.
Dispenser chutes for holding lines of beverage containers are found in vending machines. Divider rows are found in refrigeration cabinets for the display of beverages at convenience stores.
An object of the present invention is to provide a beverage cooler with storage organizer structure in a portable beverage server, which server can be used in various locations including commercial taverns and party locations.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tub portion for holding beverage containers and ice. This tub portion has a drop-in sliding door sub-assembly.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a series of shelves and/or racks beneath the tub portion which are easily adjustable for various container sizes.